Draco, creo que
by Malliane
Summary: harry tiene unas graves sospechas sobre su estado... ¿está o no está? ¬¬ tan sólo lean, y vean qué tal...CUARTO CAPÍTULO UP, REITERO, TODA SU CULPA ¬¬
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no me pertenecen, ni tampoco ningún personaje. Todos son de unas super corporaciones que manejan el mundo, y estructuran a las personas para mantenerlas controladas: es decir, siguen el estereotipo del imperialismo yankee para reprimirnos dentro de su sistema capitalista. Por eso: ¡NO AL ALCA!. Ah, y de la mujer que vendió su alma (es decir, sus libros) al diablo (es decir, las súper corporaciones que bla, bla, bla...), Joanne K. Rowling  
  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash y degradación de personajes  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA: Muy corto, muy idiota, muy a la Malliane...  
  
DRACO, CREO QUE...  
  
-Draco, Draco... (léase en tono melodramático).- The-Boy-Who-Lived mira a un atractivo rubio semidesnudo semiacostado en una semitendida (OK, OK, ya lo dejo) cama con sábanas de terciopelo negro.  
  
-¿Y ahora que quieres? Te he dado por el culo toda la noche y aún así vienes a quejarte...- el joven Malfoy bufa molesto mientras se sienta en la cama y se coloca su camisa.  
  
-Tengo un atraso...  
  
-¬¬ eh... Harry... eres un hombre... un hombre marica, pero un hombre al fin.- dicho esto, Draco no puede evitar relamerse con perversidad.  
  
-Draco, Draco, es que en verdad tengo un atraso, además...  
  
-So...?  
  
-Tú y tu manía de hablar en inglés, Draco... ¡me pones nervioso! Y ya que de por sí estoy sensible...- Harry comienza a sollozar dramáticamente.  
  
-No sollozabas anoche cuando te hablaba en inglés...  
  
-No es el punto... o que quería decirte... además, estuve vomitando últimamente, y...  
  
-Ahora sé que era eso en mis botas de piel de dragón...-mira a Harry en una mezcla de asco y reproche.  
  
-O.O *ejem* como decía, estuve vomitando... mi pancita ha estado teniendo contracciones...  
  
-Por enésima vez, Harry, ¡¡¡no eres mujer!!! Y por cierto que has aumentado de peso últimamente...  
  
-¡¡¡Draco!!! ¡¡¡Yo creo que estoy....  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!  
  
-¡¡Creo que estoy...  
  
¿THE END?  
  
Notes/ Lo sé... no me maten. Es DEMASIADO idiota. Pero me ha gustado (vaya mente la mía)  
  
¿Reviews? 


	2. embarazado

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no me pertenecen, ni tampoco ningún personaje. Todos son de unas super corporaciones que manejan el mundo, y estructuran a las personas para mantenerlas controladas: es decir, siguen el estereotipo del imperialismo yankee para reprimirnos dentro de su sistema capitalista. Por eso: ¡NO AL ALCA!. Ah, y de la mujer que vendió su alma (es decir, sus libros) al diablo (es decir, las súper corporaciones que bla, bla, bla...), Joanne K. Rowling  
  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash y degradación de personajes  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA: OK, OK... me han ganado. Esto (Malliane señala a la piltrafa llamada "Draco, creo que..." con vergüenza) pretendía ser un one- shot, gente. De hecho, fue escrito en 4 min aproximadamente. ^^ me dije a mí misma (y a Hassaleh), que si esto no tenía un review en dos días, lo sacaba de FanFiction.Net (que para historias idiotas ya tenemos bastante). ¡Oh sorpresa la mí a al encontrarme al otro día con 6 reviews! Y ustedes, queridos lectores, me han pedido, por no decir obligado, a hacer una continuación. Por cierto, sus reviews serán contestados al final. Gracias por su atención.  
  
Namárië, Malliane  
  
En el capítulo anterioooooooooooooooooor......  
  
-¡¡¡Draco!!! ¡¡¡Yo creo que estoy....  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!  
  
-¡¡Creo que estoy...  
  
-¡¡¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO!!!  
  
-... embarazado.  
  
El mundo de Draco se viene abajo cuando oye...  
  
-¡¡No puedes decir semejante... semejante... estupidez!!  
  
-¡¡¡Draco!!! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?!- acto seguido, Cara Raja... Harry hecha a llorar desconsoladamente.- ¡Que cruel eres, Draco! ¡Eres un maldito Malfoy, Draco!  
  
-T_T*** ¿Qué problema tienes con mi nombre?  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE!!!??? ¡¡¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡Que no eres una mujer!!!!  
  
En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abre, mostrando a un Remus Lupin en bata y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.  
  
-¿Sucede algo, chicos? ¿Problemas de pareja? ^^  
  
-¬¬ Dice que está embarazado.- murmura señalando a Harry.  
  
-O.O Eeeeeh... Harry... creo que...  
  
-¿Usted tampoco me cree...?- susurra lastimosamente mientras se arrodilla y se tapa el rostro con sus manos.  
  
-¬¬u Será mejor hacer algo...- dice Remus en voz baja para que sólo le oiga Draco.  
  
-¿Qué pretende?  
  
-Podríamos llevarlo a un obstetra... o a...  
  
Draco palidece ante lo que está a punto de decir el ex profesor de Defense Againist Dark Arts, cariñosamente llamada DADA.  
  
-No lo diga...por favor...  
  
-... un ginecólogo.  
  
Una hora después....  
  
-Gracias, Remus, no sabe lo feliz que me hace ^^  
  
-No hay por qué, Harry querido. ^^  
  
-¬¬* -_-* Son ustedes un par de...  
  
-¡¡¡DRACO!!! ¡¡Me ofendes!! ¡Eres malvado!  
  
-Er... Lupin...- el aludido se acerca al Malfoy en gesto confidencial, mientras Draco murmura:- ¿Está seguro de que funcionará?  
  
-No te preocupes, el doctor le dirá que no está... ejem... embarazado, y todo volverá a la normalidad.  
  
-Señorita...- la voz de la enfermera tiembla por un momento, mientras palidece.- Señor Harry Potter... pase, por favor...  
  
-¡Estoy nervioso, Draco cariño! Entra conmigo, ¿bueno?  
  
-Ni que lo digas...- murmura el aludido sarcásticamente.  
  
Dieeeeeeeeeeeez minutos después...  
  
-Señor Potter, está usted...  
  
-¡¡¡ESTÁN TODOS LOCOS!!!  
  
-Está usted...  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Sí???!!!  
  
-... embarazado.  
  
¿THE END?  
  
NOTAS/ He aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios (ahora sí), por favor, no se contengan de hacer una crítica constructiva, o de poner un flame. Y, si son tan amables, ¿les gustaría leer mis otras historias? Es que siento nadie me lee... ^^  
  
Namárië, Malliane. 


	3. ¿Una segunda opinión, Mr Riddle?

****

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no me pertenecen, ni tampoco ningún personaje. Todos son de unas super corporaciones que manejan el mundo, y estructuran a las personas para mantenerlas controladas: es decir, siguen el estereotipo del imperialismo yankee para reprimirnos dentro de su sistema capitalista. Por eso: ¡NO AL ALCA!. Ah, y de la mujer que vendió su alma (es decir, sus libros) al diablo (es decir, las súper corporaciones que bla, bla, bla...), Joanne K. Rowling

****

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash y degradación de personajes

****

NOTAS DE AUTORA: ¡¡¡Perdóooooooooooooon!!! Olvidé la contestación a los reviews en el capítulo anterior. U_U no era mi intención, queridos lectores ^^. Para compensarlo, aquí les van todo juntitos ^^. Gracias por su atención, he aquí el tercer capítulo de 'Draco, creo que...' Reitero, es toda su culpa ¬¬

Muchas, muchas gracias a Hassaleh por ayudarme con este chap ^^... Éste va un poquito más largo. Por cierto, si quieren el largo de los chaps más extenso, comuníquenlo, ¿bueno? ¡Reviews por abajo! (ahora sí ^___________^ ) Por cualquier duda, tengan la amabilidad de escribir a kaoruteamo@hotmail.com (o agregarme al MSN, siempre es un honor ^^)

**__**

En el capítulo anteriooooooooooooooooor.......

__

" -Señor Potter, está usted...

-¡¡¡ESTÁN TODOS LOCOS!!!

-Está usted...

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Sí???!!!

__

-... embarazado."

**__**

~*~*~*~

-O_o ¿¿¿¿¿¿Embarazadoooooooo??????- preguntan al unísono la enfermera mencionada en el capítulo anterior, y tres practicantes allí presentes.

-¬¬u El mundo conspira en mi contra, ¿no es así?- murmura Draco enfadado.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Y????!!!! ¿Salió creíble? ^__^U- exclama MUY entusiasmado el médico.

-¿Perdón?- Remus alza una ceja curioso.

-Digo, ¿pareció que hablaba en serio? Lo que sucede es que estoy practicando porque mañana tendré una audición para formar parte del elenco de ER Aunque creo que sí está embarazado. -Añade sin darle importancia, acto seguido: - ^___________________^ 

-¡¡¡AVADA KED...!!!

-¡¡Draco, noooooooooooooooooooooo!! - grita en una escena muy melodramática Harry, interponiéndose entre el hechizo y el pobre doctor feliz.

-¬¬ Harry...

-¿Sí, Draco querido?

-¿Podrías, por favor, correrte de en medio? 

-Lo que tú dig...

-¡¡¡¡PEDAZO DE MARICA CON CARA RAJADA, QUE ME TIENES LA BOLAS LLENAS CON TU... CON ESO!!!! - señala el vientre de Harry.

Remus, que en ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la escena, reaccionó al escuchar el grito de Draco.

-¡Enfermera! ¡Traiga un Valium!

-¡Enseguida, Lobito! ;)~~ - Remus palidece hasta la médula.

**__**

*~*~*~*

__

Dieeeeeeeeeez minutos después...

(Situación: Draco echado en un sillón completamente estúpido debido al efecto del sedante; Harry sentado en su regazo acariciando su vientre suavemente mientras lo mira con ternura al borde de las lágrimas; Remus tomando un café con el doctor; la enfermera en medio de un interrogatorio policial acusada de abuso sexual hacia licántropo indefenso; los practicante huyeron con los gritos de Draco... sí, eso creo)

-Entonces, doctor, ¿cómo se llamaba esa marca de condones?

-O_O ¿Cómo?

-Quise decir, ¿me podría...

En ese momento, Draco se levanta muy alterado.

-¡¡Draco!! ¡Le harás daño al bebé!- grita Harry desde el suelo mientras sostiene en sus manos

-Lupin, Doctor, exijo una segunda opinión. ¡Eso es!.- Draco sonríe autosuficiente. Obviamente, está muy contento por su logro.

-Creo que ha estado todo este tiempo meditando esas palabras...- murmura Lupin al Doctor en voz muy bajita.

-Así es, así es...

-¿Repito...?- en ese momento, Draco se desploma contra el sillón y vuelve a poner esa cara de idiota feliz.

De repente, la puerta del consultorio se abre, y deja ver a una figura oscura recortada contra la luz de la habitación.

-¿Me llamaron? ;D

-Er... creo que no... ¿su nombre es...?

-Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle a su servicio.- el doctor Riddle voltea hacia el frente de la escena, sonríe, y, acto seguido, se escuchan muchos aplausos. 

¿THE END?

__

NOTAS/ Jejeje... pensaba poner a Alan Rickman como el doctor, pero iba a quedar muy mal, sí que puse a Voldye para suplirlo ^___________________^ 

Aquí están sus anhelados (para mí) **reviews:**

****

DeL cApÍtUlO uNo:

****

Amy90: Estoy en el mismo dilema que vos, querida Amy... Mis ocurrencias son en verdad... desastrosas XDD A mí me late que vos vas a necesitar terapia con o sin segundo, tercero, cuarto capítulo de Draco, creo que... XDDDD ¡Gracias!

****

XD: ¡Vaya que es idiota! Es así de corto porque una trama tan poco elaborada lo exige ^^ ¡Gracias!

****

Txiri: ¡Gracias! Lo seguiré, prometido.

****

Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain: ¡Gracias! Un momento, yo nunca dije que Mr Potter estuviese embarazado... aunque sería interesante, ¿verdad? ^ ^ 

****

Consuelo: ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Qué halago... la mejor representación... creo que hay mejores, pero mi ego no me permite decirlo ^^U

****

Sabry: Yo me pregunto lo mismo... ¡gracias!

****

Nicky_chan: ¿Las botas? Con gusto, muchacha! ¡gracias!

****

Soul -HuntresS: Idiota, ciertamente... ¿divertido? ¡genial! ¿sos argentina? ¡Gracias!

****

Iooo: ¡Gracias! Harry mujer? Tengo algunas dudas... XDD

****

Amaly Malfoy: ¿No? Yo lo odio... lo del bebé sonó tan... argg... ^^ ¡Muchas gracias!

****

DEl CaPíTuLo DoS:

****

Amaly Malfoy: Para algunas todo se vale, pero no para mí. Soy un tanto... escéptica en eso; pero por lo visto tendré que hacer una excepción ;P. Con lo de los reviews, mientras que lleguen más de cinco, estoy feliz ^^. Da por hecho que lo seguiré.

****

Txiri: ¡gracias! Lo seguiré ;)

****

Souyu Jumonji: ¡gracias! Que bueno que te haya hecho reír!! Ya hasta estaba dudando de mis capacidades para el humor estúpido y absurdo XDD

ni€a: Tendrás que esperar un tiempo más :P ¡Gracias!

****

Kat basted: ¡¡AL FIN!! ¡¡GRACIAS!! Captaste la idea. ¿Está o no está? Remus lo ayuda porque es un lobito sexy y amable, además sólo quiere calmar los ánimos de Harry... ;D Xiao, 'gatita'!

****

Moryn: ¡gracias! Aún falta un tiempo para que lo sepas

****

Niky-chan: pobrecito de Draco, me dio pena escribirlo, pero supuse que así reaccionaría ;P Remus... pueeeees... estaba a punto de poner a Sirius, pero recordé que estaba muerto (venita fangirl de Malliane: eso dolió. Malliane: golpe bajo, verdad? :). Vena: Maldita arpía), entonces despaché a Remus ^^

****

Sabry: ¡Somos dos! ¡Gracias! Creo que nos vamos entendiendo ;P


	4. M sin comentarios o propongan nombre

****

DISCLAIMER: Mr. Riddle no me pertenece, ni tampoco ningún personaje a excepción de el doctor con sueños de actor. Todos son de unas super corporaciones que manejan el mundo, y estructuran a las personas para mantenerlas controladas: es decir, siguen el estereotipo del imperialismo yankee para reprimirnos dentro de su sistema capitalista. Por eso: ¡NO AL ALCA!. Ah, y de la mujer que vendió su alma (es decir, sus libros) al diablo (es decir, las súper corporaciones que bla, bla, bla...), Joanne K. Rowling

****

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash y degradación de personajes

****

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Por si no quedó claro, mi redacción es buena, tengo ideas más profundas que Harry Potter embarazado de Draco Malfoy y soy capaz de hacer capítulo más extensos que dos hojas. ¿Listo? (definitivamente, recibir mi primer flame me tocó mucho). Ahora sí. Aiya a todos, queridos lectores. Hoy seré breve, ¿les parece? Quiero agradecer tanto a las personas que me han mandado review, como a aquellas que me leen. No tengo tiempo de responder los reviews... aspi que sólo agradeceré a: Mishu, N/A, paola, Mr. Smiders (besos a tu hermanito, y decile esto: AGUANTE II!!!!), ni€a, Moryn, X D - ^ | €, Consuelo, Amaly, Kmy e Ignacio. ^^ 

Va para ustedes. ^^UUuu Voy a llorar...

Namárië, Malliane.

**__**

En el capítulo anteriooooooooooooooooor... 

De repente, la puerta del consultorio se abre, y deja ver a una figura oscura recortada contra la luz de la habitación.

-¿Me llamaron? ;D

-Er... creo que no... ¿su nombre es...?

-Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle a su servicio.- el doctor Riddle voltea hacia el frente de la escena, sonríe, y, acto seguido, se escuchan muchos aplausos. 

****

~*~*~*~

-¿Tom Riddle? Está seguro que...

-Sí, mi querido Remus, pero tú puedes llamarme Voldye.- por segunda vez en el día, el aludido palidece, mientras recuerda la forma en que la enfermera intentaba quitarle la ropa cuando estaba encima suyo.

-Yo... er... ¿Voldye? En fin...

-No se preocupe, yo atenderé todo.

Harry mira en una mezcla de terror, furia y odio al *apuesto* hombre que tiene enfrente suyo, el cual tiene una sonrisa digna del premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de Bruja. Es decir, radiante, brillante, que encandila, y, cómo no, fosforescente.

-¡¡Tú!! ¡Eres un malvado! ¡Traicionero! 

-Ay, gracias. ^___________^ 

-¬¬Uuu Por Albusito... 

-My Lord... a su servicio...- Draco murmura algo serio.

-¿¿Pasó el efecto del Valium, _amorcito_?? 

-**NO**-ME-DIGAS-**AMORCITO**

-Sí, creo que ya pasó.- Harry sonríe jugetonamente a los presentes mientras intenta hacer un rizo con su cabello.

-Oh, Draco, tanto tiempo sin vernos...- murmura Voldye mientras sonríe lujuriosamente.

-De hecho fueron dos meses, mylord.

-¡¡DRACO!! ¿¿¿Me has estado engañando con **ESE**???

-¬¬ A ver, Harry... ¿hace cuánto salimos?

-Son un mes y veintiocho días... contando minutos creo que serían...- Harry mira su reloj.- siete minutos para que sean veintinueve. ^^

-o_oUUuu creo que te ama, Draco.- murmura Remus al oído de este.

-Lástima...

-***EJEM* **Creo que existo. Hello... hola... ¡¡¡Quiero atención!!!

-¡Eso! La segunda opinión, Mr Riddle

-Gracias, doctor... er... Doctor. 

-Exacto, quiero una segunda opinión. De hecho, EXIJO una segunda opinión.

Luego de cinco minutos, Mr. Riddle se dispone a revisar al paciente Harry Potter. Cuando su rostro está cerca del Cara de Sierra, unos grandes y un tanto anormales ojos verde esmeralda se abren de par en par.

-¡¡¡TÚ!!!

-¿Ein? Potter, ya me derrotaste, me morí, y bla bla bla...

-¡¡¡TÚ!!! ¡¡TÚ eres...!!

-¿Qué? Ay, no, estás equivocado, Potter...

-¡¡TÚ ERES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO!!

__

¿THE END?

NOTAS/ Cualquier duda comunicarse a kaoruteamo@hotmail.com, y/o dejar review.

Namárië, Malliane


	5. Chapter 5

Bueeeeeeeeenas... sí, ya sé que me he tardado DEMASIADO en seguir todos mis fanfics, pero más tarde que nunca¿no? Es que las exigencias de la vida de carne y hueso me agobian (entre nuevo año, Centro de Estudiantes, Handball y amigos...). ¡Aquí el fic! Espero que les guste (o no, quién sabe qué es mejor)

**__**

En el capítulo anteriooooooooooooooooor...

¡TÚ¡¡TÚ eres...!

¿Qué? Ay, no, estás equivocado, Potter...

¡TÚ ERES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO!

****

¿QUÉ!

¡Ya lo oíste¡No sólo abusaste de mi pobre y hermoso cuerpo, sino que también me abandonaste mi suerte, con la carga de nuestro amor a costas!- chilla como de costumbre Harry, entre sollozos.

Ah, nononononono, eso sí que no.- exclama Tom con semblante serio, aunque ciertamente nervioso.- ¡Mi reputación no se verá manchada por un embarazo que probablemente no exista, y menos aún si es con un menor de edad!- al decir la última frase, Voldemort reflexiona seriamente sobre su relación con Draco Malfoy.

Basura.- susurra Draco levantándose del sillón, con semblante dolido.- Y tú, perra, sígueme.- le dice a Harry, encaminándose a la puerta.

¡Espera, Draco!- exclama Tom desesperado, tomándolo del brazo.- Yo... yo...

No me toques, Tom Marvolo, has tocado lo más hondo de mí.

Ciertamente...- murmura Remus.

¡Draco!

Basta, Tom Marvolo...- murmura Draco mirando hacia el costado.

Yo... yo... te

SE FINIT


End file.
